Julian Glover
Julian Glover (1935 - ) Julian has a unique distinction of 'dying' in a Harry Potter, James Bond and Indiana Jones films as well as an unfinished deleted scene in a Star Wars film. Film Deaths *''Quatermass and the Pit ''(Five Million Years to Earth; The Mind Benders) (1967) [Colonel Breen]: Decomposed by the power emanating from the alien craft. (Thanks to Brian) (See also Anthony Bushell in the original TV version.) * [[Star Wars Episode V: The Empire Strikes Back (1980)|''Star Wars Episode V: The Empire Strikes Back'' (1980)]] [General Veers]: Although he survives the film, there is an unfinished deleted scene where he his killed in an explosion when a snowspeeder crashes into the Bridge of his Walker. *''For Your Eyes Only (1981)'' [Aristotle Kristatos]: Stabbed in the back when Topol throws a knife at him, just as Julian is about to stab Roger Moore. (Thanks to Robert, James, Glenn, Matt, Michael and Kent) *''Indiana Jones and the Last Crusade (1989)'' [Walter Donovan]: Rapidly ages into a skeleton and crumbles to dust after drinking from a false "Holy Grail" which Alison Doody tricked him into doing so. *''Harry Potter and the Half-Blood Prince (2009)'' [Aragog]: Although Julian did not participate in this film, it's established that his character from the 2002 film Harry Potter and the Chamber of Secrets (a giant talking spider with Julian providing the voice) died (off-screen) of old age/natural causes; the spider's body is shown afterwards as Robbie Coltrane, Jim Broadbent, and Daniel Radcliffe hold a funeral for him. (Thanks to Tommy) *''Airborne'' (2012) [George]: Commits suicide by opening the plane's door and jumping out after having been possessed by the evil spirit. TV Deaths *''The Avengers: The Living Dead (1967)'' [Masgard]: Killed in an explosion/cave-in when his underground base is blown up. (Thanks to PortsGuy). *''The Saint: Invitation to Danger'' (1968) [Ramon Falconi]: Shot in the back by Shirley Eaton to stop him shooting Roger Moore (Thanks to Brian) *''Blake's 7: Breakdown[[Blake's 7 (1978 series)| '(1978)]] [Professor Karyn]: Killed in an explosion when the space station is blown up by Federation cruisers. (Thanks to PortsGuy) *Doctor Who: City of Death (1979)' [''Skaroth a.k.a. Count Scarlioni]: Playing an alien existing in several different points in the timestream, he is killed in an explosion when a spaceship crashes in Earth's prehistoric era, destroying all his future counterparts. (Thanks to PortsGuy) *''Merlin: Arthur's Bane ''(2012)'' [''Lochru]: ''Found dying in an underground cavern by Colin Morgan as Arthur's soldiers come across a village which has been attacked by Katie McGrath's men. It is not at all clear whether he has been assaulted or if he is dying of old age but hanging on, as he has a vision/prophecy to project for the benefit of Morgan's title character. (Thanks to Brian). *Holby City: No Apologies (2014) '[Joe Goodridge]: Dies in hospital after two operations for abdominal complications. (Thanks to Brian) *Game of Thrones: The Winds of Winter (2016)' [''Grand Maester Pycelle]: Stabbed dozens of times by a gang of vagrant children under the orders of Anton Lesser. Notable Connections *Ex-Mr. Eileen Atkins *Mr. Isla Blair Gallery Kristatos' death.png|Julian Glover dead in For Your Eyes Only Donovan's death.png|Julian Glover's death in Indiana Jones and the Last Crusade GoT_S6_E10_0194.jpg|Julian Glover dead in Game of Thrones: The Winds of Winter Glover, Julian Glover, Julian Glover, Julian Glover, Julian Category:Death scenes by supernatural forces Category:People who died in a James Bond film Category:Death scenes by possession Category:Death scenes by suicide Category:Death scenes by falling Category:Death scenes by rapid aging Category:Death scenes by old age Category:Death scenes by stabbing Category:People who died in a Harry Potter film Category:Death scenes by projectile Category:People who died in an Indiana Jones film Category:Deaths in the Doctor Who universe Category:Death scenes by illness Category:Death scenes by natural causes Category:Actors who died in a Steven Spielberg film Category:Star Wars cast members Category:People who died in Game of Thrones Category:Off-screen deaths Category:BBC Stars Category:Death scenes by explosion Category:People who died in David Yates Movies Category:People who died in a Star Wars film Category:Actors who died in John Glen Movies Category:Game of Thrones Cast Members Category:Drama Stars Category:Fantasy Stars Category:Sci-Fi Stars Category:Action Stars Category:Crime Stars Category:Thriller Stars Category:Comedy Stars Category:Star Wars cast members Category:Harry Potter Cast Members Category:James Bond Stars Category:Divorced actors and actresses Category:Deleted death scenes Category:Doctor Who cast members Category:Actors who died in Steven Seagal Movies Category:MGM Stars Category:20th Century Fox Stars Category:WB Stars Category:Columbia Stars Category:Paramount Stars Category:ABC Stars Category:CBS Stars Category:Universal Stars Category:NBC Stars Category:HBO Stars Category:Actors who died in Peter Hyams Movies Category:Indiana Jones cast members Category:Returned character death scenes Category:Actors who died in Harold Becker Movies Category:Lego Stars Category:Actors who died in Irvin Kershner movies Category:People who died in a Most Dangerous Game film Category:Death scenes by reducing to skeleton Category:Death scenes by disintegration Category:Actors who died in Mike Newell Movies Category:Actors who died in Alfonso Cuaron Movies Category:Death scenes by alien attack